valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ville
thumb|254px|VllnoreUne Ville est un élément de jeu présent dans la série Valkyrie Profile. Le joueur peut parler à des personnages non-jouables, découvrir davantage la culture des différents pays. Les villes ou villages sont seulement situés dans Midgard car c'est dans ces lieux où se regroupent la grande majorité des Humains. Elles sont souvent le lieu d'évènements dans le scenario des différents opus et peuvent être visitées via la Carte du Monde. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Présentation Dans cet opus, les villes en-elles mêmes n'ont qu'un rôle mineur dans le déroulement du jeu. Elles sont toutes directement visitables via la Carte du monde et elles y sont différenciées des Donjons par un curseur bleu ou un point blanc sur cette même carte. Lenneth sous sa forme humaine (Meryl) peut les visiter. Elle peut discuter avec des PNJ (personnages non-jouables) qui sont des habitants de cette cité ou encore des voyageurs. Le joueur peut aussi visiter des Maisons ou encore des établissements. thumb|ArtoliaLes villes sont également le lieu de recrutement d'Einherjar. En effet des nombreuses scènes s'y passent et des combats peuvent égalements se dérouler. Les thèmes musicaux des villes reflètent la puissance ou la tranquilité de ces cités. Ainsi pour la plupart des villes moyennes ou grandes, le thème musical est "All is Twilight". Les villes sont toutes plongées sous d'importants nuages gris, sauf la partie la plus élevée de Crell Monferaigne. Villes Les villes et villages sont suivis de leur thème musical entre parenthèses : *'Artolia' (All is Twilight) *'Camille' (All is Twilight) *'Coriander' (All is Twilight) *'Gerabellum' (All is Twilight) *'Lassen' (All is Twilight) *[[Villnore|'Villnore']] (Prosperity's Compensation and Then Introduction) *'Crell Monferaigne' (Time When a Man is no Longer a Man) *'Flenceburg' (On the Road to Prosperity and Glory) *[[Hai-Lan|'Hai Lan']] (Between the Water, Wind, and Light) *'Dipan' est un cas particulier car elle n'est visitable qu'une fois seule fois dans le jeu et n'est accessible que si le joueur parcours le Château de Dipan. (Rise Above the World) *''Cité sans nom'' : cette cité se trouve dans le donjon Bois aux Esprits. Le joueur peut visiter qu'une infime partie. C'est une ville protégée par un champ de force où vivent reclus les Elfes. (Reflections of Trickery) Divers *Pour visiter une ville, le joueur doit dépenser une Période. Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria Présentation Dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, la ville a toute son importance. C'est le lieu où le joueur peut parler avec des PNJ, se reposer et sauvegarder dans des Auberges, acheter des objets dans des Armureries ou encore visiter des Maisons, Tavernes et Chapelles. Au contraire du premier opus, de nombreuses cinématiques se passent lors de la visite de ces villes et elles sont accessibles progressivement dans le scenario. Le joueur peut les visiter en utilisant la carte du monde. thumb|DipanNiveau gameplay, les villes bénéficient d'un de moteur 3D au contraire des donjons, ce qui donnent un aspect de profondeur même si les déplacements se font uniquement de gauche à droite. Les animations et les intéractions sont également très nombreuses. De plus lorsque le joueur rentre dans une ville, le logo de cette ville ainsi que son nom s'affichent en bas à gauche de l'écran et peuvent être accompagnés suivant les villes du nom d'une rue d'une place. Chaque dispose également d'un thème musical propre ainsi qu'un cadre spatiotemporel distinct. Ainsi Crell Monferaigne est visitable le jour alors que Dipan est visitable la nuit durant le chapitre 2. Villes Les villes et villages sont suivis de leur thème musical entre parenthèses : *'Solde' (Alms for The Small One) *'Dipan' : cette ville est visitable entièrement seulement durant le chapitre 2. Le joueur peut en visiter ensuite une partie à partir du chapitre 4. De plus la cité n'est accessible qu'en traversant le Souterrain Royal. (Under the All-Powerful Divine Protection puis Invading Suspicion) *'Coriander' (Public Peace and Soft Sunlight) *'Villnore' (Blossom Out for You) *'Kalstad' (Vagrancy) *'Crell Monferaigne' (A World Supported by Emotion) *'Asgard' : même s'il s'agit d'un monde à part entière, la partie visitable est considérée de par son icône sur la Carte du Monde, son moteur 3D et bien d'autres éléments comme une ville. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume thumb|Citadelle de GrenssenDans cet opus, les villes sont le lieu d'histoire et même de combats parfois mais ce n'est en réalité qu'un menu où le joueur peut accéder à l'armurerie et à la taverne. De plus leur découverte varie suivant le parcours scenaristique et une limite de visites est présente. Catégorie:Ville Catégorie:Gameplay Catégorie:Lieux